NCIS: Prank Wars
by Ellie Mae Thompson-Holmes
Summary: Second Edition in "Goddaughter Gibbs" series! Someone is plotting! What happens when chaos happens in the team? Will Ellie give up her prank plotting ways? What happens to Gibbs' boat, once someone finds Ellie is framing them for a prank?*Is now Complete
1. Chapter 1

NCIS: Prank Wars

A/N: Well, here is the Second edition of the "Goddaughter Gibbs" series! This one has the title, "Prank War", for a reason, as you'll see once this chapter is over!

Hope you enjoy!

Always,  
Semper Fi,  
Ellie

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or its affiliates. I do own seasons 1-5 on DVD, and the Soundtrack, and the character of Ellie in this story!

------------------------ ----------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ---------------------------

"Up and at em'" Gibbs said, knocking on Ellie's door.

"Alright." Ellie said, already awake.

Getting up, she packed some clothes in her bag, got her laptop, iPod and cell phone.

Heading to the bathroom, she used the restroom, washed her hands, and brushed her teeth.

"Ready?" Gibbs asked, popping his head in.

"Yeah."

"You feel alright?" Gibbs asked, concerned.

"Yeah."

Gibbs nodded, getting his coffee.

Grabbing her things, Ellie passed him in the hallway.

"Meet you in the car."

Hearing the door shut closed, he followed suit, shutting the lights off as he went.

------------------- ------------------------------------ ------------------------------------ ---------------------------

Walking into the bullpen, Ellie sees everyone at their desks.

"Good morning, Ellie." Ziva says, as Ellie passes.

"Morning Ziva."

"Hey sleepyhead." Tony spoke up, after seeing her still in her pajamas.

"DiNozzo..?" She says, in her best "Gibbs" voice.

"Yes… Boss?"

Ellie smiled, thinking. "Morning Tony."

"Morning McGee."

"Morning." McGee replied, looking up to smile.

"Hiya Gibbs."

Gibbs smirked, smiling. "Hi El."

With that, Ellie sat down on a spare chair at a desk and opened her laptop, and started to plan something very exciting.

-------------------- -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- --------------------------

Creating a program on her laptop, she realized she needed a blank disc.

"Hey McGee, do you have any blank discs?"

"Sure." McGee looks in his desk, and finds one, handing it to her.

"Thanks." Ellie said, taking the disc.

"No problem."

Taking the disc, she inserts it into her computer, and started copying the program onto it.

Smiling as it finished, she put the disc in her bag.

Grabbing her bag, she started mentally planning her second motion in her plots.

"I'm heading to the shower." She said, heading to the elevator.

----------------- ------------------------------- -------------------------- -------------------------

A/N: I know, short beginning, but you WILL understand why so, in the next few chapters.

I'm slotting for about 7-10 chapters, hopefully.

Sorry I didn't upload this sooner, I've been battling a BAD migraine, and quite a bit dizziness. :[

So, leave me a review, let me know what you think!

Always,  
Semper Fi,  
Ellie


	2. Itch Gel, and the Talking Virus

NCIS: Prank Wars

A/N: Well, now I know another reason why I came up with the title "Prank Wars". Ever see the movie Bride Wars with Anne Hathaway and Kate Hudson? Well, go watch it! It's an amazingly funny movie, but I cried at the awesome end! =]

There have been a couple reasons why I haven't updated in awhile.

On June 22nd, I started college, as a REACH student at Zane State Community College, in an English class. =] My other reason, has been my grandmothers' health, and my own. I won't deluge in details, cause the story must go on!

Enjoy! I'll reply to all the reviews this time, promise!

Always,  
Semper Fi,  
Ellie  
----------------- ---------------------

As she entered the men's' locker room, she locked the door, after seeing that nobody was occupying it.

Finding Tony's locker, she picked the lock with her hair pin she had brought with her that day.

Upon searching the death-smelling locker, she found his sweet, yet rather 'hot and sexy' shower gel. She had found Tony to be irresistibly hotter when he had used it.

Shaking her head, clearing it… she remembered she had a "job" to do.

Getting the gel, she went to the showers, letting the water run, to cover her tracks; While she switched the bottles, putting the real one in her bag.

Heading back to the lockers, she put Tony's "new" gel back, and locked his locker back up, and headed out.

**Mission "Itch" Gel, 50% complete.**

--------------- -----------------

Next stop was for Abby's lab.

Poking her head in, Ellie saw no sign of Abby.

Able to hack into her email, she inserted the now "full" disk.

Opening the file she made, she attached it to a composed email, emailing it to McGee, Tony, Gibbs, and Ziva.

To be sent in…

Three hours.

Plenty of time!

Before Abby could return, she logged out, and ejected the CD before it could get noticed, or found.

Hearing footsteps, she shoved it in her bag, and started spinning around on Abby's chair.

"Hey Abby."

"Hey! So, what's new?"

"Absolutely nothing. Though, do you have any pictures of Ziva? I'm making a scrapbook." Ellie asked. Though, it wasn't really a lie, she _was_ making one, but she had another thought in mind.

"Umm… Tony should have some, seeing as they are partners."

"Okay! Thanks Abby!"

"No problem, bye Ellie!"

"Bye Abs."

Leaving the lab, she headed back to the bullpen.

**Mission "Talking" Virus, 50% completed.**

**--------------------------- ------------------------------------**

A/N: Eep! So, what's gonna happen next? Oh, I dunno. Well, I DO know!

I have to say, writing the next chapter, while it was storming, was fun. I was laughing at my own humor, and I do not know why! I guess it's because the team is so funny at times?

I LOVE the reviews! Thank you all! =]

Always,  
Semper Fi,  
Ellie


	3. Ziva intensified, Talking Virus Complete

NCIS: Prank Wars

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't posted lately! I've been keeping up with college, and my 500-1000 word paper due soon, and being sick, and watching NCIS episodes, with Kate in them. I MISS Kate!

Hope everyone had a good and safe 4th of July!

Oh, and as soon as this story is finished, a new story in the series will go up automatically. I have to warn you, it is quite sad, but I'm on chapter 6 with it, and CANNOT wait to post it!

Always,  
Semper Fi,  
Ellie

------------------------ ----------------

Not seeing Ziva, she walked over to her desk, and IM'd Tony.

Ziva David: Tony, you busy?

Tony looked up at his screen, to her, then back to his screen.

Anthony DiNozzo: Not really, doing reports for the Boss…Why?

Ziva David: You got any pictures of Ziva?

Anthony DiNozzo: Let me check.

Tony was searching his computer for some pictures of his Israeli-Mossad partner.

Anthony DiNozzo: Here's a few.

Ziva David: Send them to my email. Its g-mail. ncisellie17.

Anthony DiNozzo: Alrighty. That it?

Ziva David: Yep, thanks Tony!

Anthony DiNozzo: No problem, see ya.

Ziva David: Yup.

Ellie checked her email, satisfied seeing the pictures, she cleared the IM History.

Smiling, she set off to put the next step into motion.

Mission Intensified Ziva: **50% Complete**.

----------------------- -------------------------------------- -------------------------------

Checking the time on her Zune, as she listened to Rachel Yamagata's "Worn Me Down", she saw it was about time for her first plan to carry out.

Looking around, she mentally counted.

DiNozzo? Check.

McGee? Check.

Ziva? Check.

Gibbs?

_Gulp. _

Check.

_One minute._

…

_30 seconds._

…

_10 seconds._

…

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

"Nah, nah, nah! You didn't say the magic word! "

"Uh, Boss...Help?" Tony spoke up, as a fat-looking short dude, who looked like Dennis on Jurassic Park.

Over and _over _again.

"Nah, nah nah! You didn't say the magic word!"

"Gibbs, there Is some little...dude?...on my screen." Ziva said, as the same happened to her. "Clearly he does not work out?"

Over and _over _again.

"Nah nah nah! You didn't say the magic word!"

"What in the hell?!" Gibbs said, as it came on his computer as well.

Over and _over _again.

All 3 looked at McGee.

"Don't look at me! If I created it, I'd skip the annoyances."

"Nah nah nah! You didn't say the magic word!" All 3 of their computers repeated over and over again.

Ziva screamed in frustration. "Someone stop this! It's driving me up the hall!"

"For once Zee-vah, I won't _correct_ you. I'll _agree _with you." Tony said, looking slightly scared of the guy taunting him.

"Somebody shut this idiot up, now before I _kill _him!" Gibbs' stern voice, boomed out.

All of a sudden, all 4 computers were silent, and not a small-fat-Dennis-Dino food-dude, was to be seen.

"Wow, good job Boss."

Gibbs stared Tony down.

"Yeaah... going back to work, right now Boss."

"McGee, find out the origin, and see if anyone hacked anything."

"On it Boss." McGee said, typing away.

A moment later, McGee spoke up. Stunned.

"Uh, Boss? It came from Abby's computer."

Gibbs was in the elevator before you could say...

Mission **"Talking Computer Virus"** Completed.


	4. Intensified Ziva 75 Percent Complete

NCIS: Prank Wars

A/N: Thought you all could do with another chapter. =D

Enjoy!

Always,  
Semper Fi,  
Ellie

------ -------

"Abby!"

"Gibbs! What's up my silver haired fox?"

"Did you put a virus on our computers?" Gibbs asked, giving her the 'stare'.

"Uh, no. I've been working all day on evidence. I've ran at least 20 some odd tests on blood samples for other teams, and Ballistics. What's going on?"

"McGee traced the virus back, to your computer."

"I swear Gibbs, I wouldn't do that! Even for a prank, I wouldn't."

"I believe you Abs."

"I really don't know how it could be traced back to me." Abby said, really confused.

"Were you ever out of the lab?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, for lunch and a caf-pow, but I lock all access to my computers. Only someone that's very computer smart to get it, and McGee has the code to unlock it." She explained.

"Well, McGee didn't do it either."

"Do you know any other computer savvy people?"

"No, not really. Keep an eye on anything suspicious Abs. Check emails, anything." Gibbs said, turning to leave the lab.

"You got it Boss-man!"

------------ ------------ -----------

Entering the bullpen again, he sighed.

"Abby didn't do it. We have suspicions that her computer was hacked."

"Great, back to square one." Tony muttered. "At least we don't have to put up with the scary dude again. Makes me wanna lose my Jurassic Park movie." He shuddered.

Gibbs desk phone started to ring.

"Yeah Abs?"

"_Gibbs! My computer WAS hacked! In fact, there was an email saved and sent from my email account. It was saved while I was out with Ducky on our break!"_

"Can you see how the virus got onto the email account?"

"_I'll see what I can do Gibbs"_

"Good. Let me know when you have something." He said, hanging up.

Gibbs stood up, addressing the team.

"Alright, Abby's email was hacked. An email was saved while she was out at lunch, and sent to our computers through an email."

"Has she found out who yet?" McGee asked.

"Nope."

Gibbs' phone rings again.

"Well Abs, find anything?"

"_Yes! The program was from a CD. A blank one. Well, obviously it wasn't blank when they put it on my computer. The brand is Memoriex. Common brand. The virus was put on the CD this morning."_

"Exact time?"

"_Nope, sorry. Wait! McGee has that brand! Gibbs, put me on speakerphone."_

Gibbs pushed the speakerphone button.

"Talk Abs."

"_McGee, the brand of the blank CD is Memoriex. It's one from your stash, from the looks of it."_

"That's weird, I don't remember lending anyone a CD. Wait, never mind. Ellie asked if she could have one, that she'd give me an extra one when she got another pack."

Ellie spoke up. "I made an audio CD. Britney Spears, Lady Gaga..."

"_McGee, are you sure nobody just picked one up? Are you positive you haven't left any blank ones anywhere, or lent any others out?"_

"I'm positive. I have my desk locked and everything. Nobody can get in it since I changed the lock."

"_Well, I did what I could. It doesn't look as if anything else was tampered with or anything here. Let me know if you get anything soon!"_

"Thanks Abs." Gibbs said.

"_No problemo Gibbs!"_

Gibbs hung up.

"So this could be anybody?"

"Yeah Tony, did you _not _hear Abby and McGee?" Ziva said, pointedly.

"Great. We're doomed in Pranksville."

----------------------- --------------

Smiling, Ellie pushed open, on her program.

Making a background, she added colorful colors, that would go well with the pictures she had.

Next, was the pictures of Ziva. All she had to do was alter them.

No problem at all. Take away one thing, add one thing. Hmm. Maybe two.

Looking at them, she had to admit, Ziva was really pretty. She was surprised when she learned Ziva was still single.

_'Ah, she should hook up with Tony!' _She smiled at her thought.

Ellie worked hard, perfecting the images, and her additions to the pictures.

Soon, she was finished!

Smiling at her creations, she looked over at Tony's desk.

He was nowhere in sight. Actually, since a call came in, nobody was.

Looking around, she walked over to Tony's computer and hacked into the email account.

_'Hmm... Palmer.' _She smiled, almost giggled even.

Attaching the pictures she had put on the disk, he sent the email to Palmer.

"Palmer get ready to have your world, rocked!"

-------------- ------------------ ----------------

Mission **Intensified Ziva** 75% Complete!


	5. Intensified Ziva Complete, CafPow BOOM!

NCIS: Prank Wars

A/N: Well, here's another chapter. I'm trying to get this story updated as fast as I can, so I can post my new one! Woot!

Enjoy!

---------- --------

"Hey Doctor Mallard, may I go ahead and take my break?"

"Yes, Jimmy, go ahead. There's nothing left to do with this young man here."

"Thanks Ducky."

Palmer threw away his gloves, and took off his scrubs cover. After depositing them in the basket, he headed out to the lounge to check his email.

Sitting down, he opened his laptop, and found an email from Tony.

_'Hmm...'_

Clicking the email, he found the attachment, and opened it, and smiled.

He couldn't believe the sight he saw before him. A collage of pictures, very hot and beautiful pictures of none other than Ziva David.

------------ ----------------- ---------

While Gibbs was down to Abby's lab, giving her the evidence to process, the others were up in the bull pen.

"Uh, hey Tony? Did you happen to email Palmer earlier?"

"No McGeek, I don't email Palmer unless it's a case." Tony said, checking his email.

"Woah, um.. McGee, I think we have another hacker. I've never seen these pictures before."

"They were altered, that's why." McGee said, as he typed in codes. "And, it's coming from the same source. The CD."

"Somehow they're from me? My email?! I never emailed Palmer at all. I would've remembered. I never email him anyways. He emails usually Gibbs or Abby, or Ducky."

"Then it is the hacker. But the CD is where the trail ends." McGee sighs.

Tony gets up and walks over to McGee. "Probie?"

"Yeah Tony?"

"Can we keep this quiet? Figure it out on our own?"

"Sure. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks. I never sent those pictures."

"I believe you. For once, I really do."

"Thanks McGee."

"Don't mention it."

Ziva comes into the bullpen.

"Alright, I want answers Tony!"

"Answers?"

"What on _earth_ possessed you to email pictures to Jimmy, of _me_?!"

"I didn't email any pictures."

"You did, I saw on the email!"

"Our hacker did it Ziva. We were out in the field when they were sent."

"He's right Ziva. Plus, someone altered the pictures, to make them into uh, sexy pictures."

Something changed in Ziva's face.

"You think they're sexy McGee?"

"Uh, yeah, they're really nice."

Ziva smiled. "Thanks McGee." She turned to Tony. "I guess I believe you."

"Is that true?"

"For once," she nods. "Yes."

Tony breathes a relief.

"But who, is our hacker?"

---------------- ------------------------ --------------------- ------------

Ellie watched from where she was at the spare desk, and smiled.

Her mission, was complete. Well, 2 missions out of 4. Maybe even 5, if she was lucky.

She thought of what she could do to Abby.

_Bert?_

No, that'd be too sad, even for her.

Ah!

_Caf-pow._

She smiled.

She knew what was next.

She set her next mission into motion.

--------------- ----------------------- ------------

**Intensified Ziva** Complete.

**Mission Caf-Pow**, 50% Complete.


	6. CafPow Boom! Complete, Her Diamonds

NCIS: Prank Wars

A/N: Okay, so here's a new chapter! There's a song included in it.

Also, there's this and maybe 1 or 2 chapters left! After the last chapter is posted, I will post the first chapter of the next story!

**This chapter, is dedicated to the two best friends anyone could ever have. Ashleigh and Bekah. Without them, I would be lost. Thanks Asharoo, Bekah.**

Always,

Ellie

-------- ----------

"Hiya Gibbs!"

"Hey Abs. Got an update on our case?" Gibbs asks, setting her Caf-pow in front of her a he started rubbing her shoulders.

"From what I found, it was Petty Officer Perry's prints. I ran them twice, and it was a match, both times."

"That all?"

"Nope. DNA, also came back as Officer Perry. As he dumped the body, my guess is, he got snagged on something, and cut something. Maybe a finger, his hand, or his leg. That's something you may want to check on when you bring him in for questioning."

Gibbs nods.

"_Now_, that _is_ all."

"Thanks Abs." He said, as he turned to go out of the lab.

"No problem my silver haired fox!"

Abby turned to her office.

"You can come out now!"

"Thanks Abby. I'm not bothering you am I?"

"Nope not at all! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Good. So, can I help on something?"

"Nope, I got it all under control, but you play a game or so on my computer! Mostly one's that McGee plays, that's about it."

"It's cool."

As Abby picked up her caf-pow, she set it on the empty counter away from the evidence, so she could work on it.

Ellie pushed play on the game, she heard something explode, and Abby yell.

Looking out, she was... stunned.

Abby was covered, in red. Red Caf-pow.

Dripping. Wet.

"Abby are you ok?!" Ellie ran out.

"I'll...be...fine." Abby said. "Go pick up the phone and dial 'star 343'. It's for the janitor. Tell him he's needed in the lab."

"Will everything be ok? The evidence?"

"Luckily, the evidence wasn't touched. It was all sealed."

Ellie sighed with relief. "Alright."

She headed into Abby's office and called for the janitor. After hanging up, she headed back into the lab.

"Can I help with anything Abby?"

"No, not really."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. I'm gonna... go."

"Alrighty."

"See ya Abs." Ellie said, leaving.

Finally, something hit her.

She was actually feeling bad, for what she did to Abby, who had been nothing, but her best friend at NCIS.

She, had to stop this, and turn herself into Gibbs, and make this right.

-------- ----------------- -------------------- ---------

Deciding she couldn't face really anyone in the bullpen, she decided she'd get her stuff, and just go somewhere. She couldn't go to autopsy, cause Palmer was there.

She didn't want to hear about all the hacks, or anything anymore.

Exiting the elevator to go into the bullpen, she grabbed her bag from under Gibbs' desk.

"I'll see you guys around, I'm gonna go walk around NCIS."

"Alright. Have fun." McGee said, while writing a report.

Ellie nodded, and headed back to the elevator.

As it opened, she quickly pushed the close button, and watched the doors close, as she sat in the corner, and curled up in her hoodie that her mom gave her for Christmas.

The hoodie, had butterflies on it. Black, with purple and pink, and yellow butterflies. Her favorite animal, well, insect was Butterflies, while her favorite animal was the manatee.

Pulling her Zune out of her pocket, she put her ear buds in, and pushed play, and listened as the words flowed out.

"_Oh what the hell she says, _

_I just can't win for losing_

_And she lays back down,_

_Man there's so many times_

_I don't know what I'm doin'_

_Like I don't know now_

_-_

_By the light of the moon,_

_She rubs her eyes_

_Says it's funny how the night,_

_Can make you blind_

_I can just imagine,_

_And I don't know what I'm supposed to do_

_But if she feels bad, then I do too,_

_So I let her be_

_-_

_And she says, ooh_

_I can't take no more,_

_Her tears like diamonds on the floor, _

_And her diamonds bring me down,_

_Cuz I can't help her now_

_She's down in it_

_She tried her best and now she can't win it's_

_Hard to see them on the ground_

_Her diamonds falling down_

_-_

By the first chorus is over, she's just starting to cry.

-

_She sits down and stares into the distance,_

_And it takes all night_

_And I know I could break her concentration,_

_But it don't feel right_

_By the light of the moon, _

_She rubs her eyes_

_Sits down on the bed and starts to cry,_

_And there's something less about her_

_And I don't know what I'm supposed to do,_

_So I sit down and I cry too_

_And don't let her see_

_-_

_And she says, ooh_

_I can't take no more,_

_Her tears like diamonds on the floor, _

_And her diamonds bring me down,_

_Cuz I can't help her now_

_She's down in it_

_She tried her best and now she can't win it's_

_Hard to see them on the ground_

_Her diamonds falling down_

_-_

By this time, she can't stop the tears from freely flowing down her cheeks.

-

_She shuts out the night_

_Tries to close her eyes,_

_If she can find daylight_

_She'll be all right_

_She'll be all right_

_Just not tonight_

_-_

_And she says, ooh_

_I can't take no more,_

_Her tears like diamonds on the floor, _

_And her diamonds bring me down,_

_Cuz I can't help her now_

_She's down in it_

_She tried her best and now she can't win it's_

_Hard to see them on the ground_

_Her diamonds falling down"_

By the time she has listened to the song 5 times, she is fast asleep, by her tears.

The elevator opens, half hour later, as Gibbs enters.

Pushing the "close" button, he let's the doors shut, as he kneels down, to gently shake her awake.

"El wake up."

"Hmm?"

"Time to wake up, we're going home."

She opens her eyes. "Home?"

"Mmm-hmm. You know, the place where you live, and sleep?"

"Ah, that place." She smiles, as she sits up, and stands.

"You got everything?"

"Yeah."

Gibbs nods.

The elevator lets them off at the lobby, where they head out to the parking lot.

She tried going back to sleep, but she couldn't.

All she though, was the trouble she'd be in, when she finally told.

On herself.

--------------- ----------------- ----------

Mission **Caf-Pow Boom!** Completed.

------------------------ -------------------

A/N: If anyone can review and tell me what this song is, and who it's by, they will get an imaginary cookie! Lol

Always,

Ellie


	7. Itch Gel Complete, Like your Father

NCIS: Prank Wars

A/N: Alright, here's chapter 7!

Chapter 8, which is the next chapter, is, and will be the last one of this story.

Before hand, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited or alerted for this story. Thank you, for taking time, to read it too.

Without further much ado, here is chapter 7.

Enjoy,

Semper Fi,

Ellie

---------- -------

Before heading onto the interstate to go home, Ellie thought of a distraction.

"Hey Gibbs, can we go to that diner we usually go to? I'm starving."

Gibbs chuckled. "Sure, why not."

------------- --------------- ------

Tony sighed as he grabbed his shower gel and his washcloth, towel and shampoo, and headed to the showers.

Getting into the stall and pulling the curtain shut, he turned the water on hot, and rinsed, before soaping up.

Halfway through rinsing off the soap, his body started to itch.

"Gah, what? Allergies now?" He mumbled to himself.

Something did not feel right.

Well, besides the itchiness.

Picking up his shower gel bottle, he saw why.

It was not _his _shower gel!

He _knew _who it was now!

"Well that little..."

Ellie! She switched his shower gels! She never took _any_ shower, she switched his shower gel!

Getting out, he quickly dried and got dressed, skipping the anti-itch cream.

If she wanted to frame him and Abby, so be it.

There was always something called Payback.

And...

Paybacks, were a bitch.

---------- --------------------- ---------------------- ---------

Getting into the car, he waited til she was buckled.

"Now are you starving?"

"Oh, no way! I'm like, full."

Gibbs shook his head, smirking.

"Now, can we go home?" He asked.

"Yup, now we can."

"Good, cause I don't know about you, but I need sleep. You got to sleep in the elevator, and I'm just a tad but jealous."

"Ha ha, really?"

"No."

Ellie smirked. "I figured enough."

"You're finally learning kid."

"Really?"

"Sure."

Ellie laughed and sucker punched, lightly, at his shoulder. "Meanie."

"Oh, I am. Don't you forget it."

"Yes sir, Gunnery Sargent Gibbs!" She salutes.

"At ease, cadet."

She laughed, and leaned her head against the window, tired.

Before she fell asleep 10 minutes later, she felt the need to say something.

"Love you Gibbs."

Gibbs looked over, and smiled.

"Love you too kid."

_'Love you too.' _

------------ ---------------- ----------------

Tony opened the door.

Tried to open it.

"When in the world did Gibbs start locking his door?" He muttered, as he started to pick the lock.

"Ah ha! Nobody can outwit the best DiNozzo trickery!"

He shut and locked the door behind him, and headed to the basement.

Heading down, he saw the boat, the thing that could get him fired for doing this.

Getting into Gibbs' drawer of tools, he pulled out a chisel and hammer.

He couldn't believe he was about to break Gibbs' boat, for something a kid did.

"What the hell are you doing DiNozzo?"

Gibbs walked down the steps to the basement.

"Um," Tony said, looking down at his hands. "I have no idea."

"You were going to break my boat. Why?"

"Cause I'm pissed Gibbs, I guess that's why." Tony said, putting the tools down.

"Why are you pissed?"

"Cause. I found out who framed us. Thought for a minute.. that I could frame her."

Gibbs turned to look behind him, where Ellie stood.

"Did you plant that virus, and make Abby's caf-pow explode, something that could've compromised evidence?"

Ellie nodded. "Yes, but I didn't mean...think it'd hurt. You guys were so.. uptight." She paused.

"I um, also emailed Palmer, pictures of Ziva. Altered pictures. Using Tony's email. I used Abby's email, to email the virus. I used the blank CD that McGee lent me, to create the fake virus. I switched Tony's shower gel, to make him all itchy, just for awhile though. I didn't mean for you all to take it seriously."

Gibbs glared at her.

He was pissed.

"DiNozzo, go home."

"You don't even have to tell me twice. I'll see you tomorrow Boss." Tony said, too pissed to care about anything.

"Tony, I'm so-

"Save it. Just save it. Think about how many people you humiliated today." He said, as he slammed the basement door behind him.

"I didn't.. mean for it to turn out this way."

"I do _not_ care how you meant for it to turn out. I don't want to hear _any_ explanations. Do you hear me?"

"Yes sir."

"You could have cost us cases, if even _one _thing went wrong on that fake-ass virus of yours, or when Abby's drink exploded. You could have cost us our _jobs_. Are you happy?"

"No sir."

She could see that Gibbs was getting very angry.

_Very._..Angry.

"Exactly how many more times, are you going to fuck up?!"

"None Gibbs. My dad was a fuck up, there's no way in hell, I'm going to become him."

"Well, you're very well damn _near_ at it."

Hurt flickered across her face. Deep, internal, hurt.

He had not meant to go that far.

He just told her she was acting like her father.

Ellie did not care, what he said now, it was out. She was her father's daughter.

She turned to head up the steps.

"Stay right here."

"No. No, I'm not. You just told me, what I needed to know."

"I didn't mean you were your father." Gibbs said, gently, not wanting to emotionally hurt her anymore.

"Gibbs, you're not the first person who has told me that. You won't be the last."

She walked over to where he kept the paddle, and gave it to him.

"You decide how hard. You decide how much."

Gibbs nodded.

"Bend over the stool."

Ellie complied, and bent over.

"Don't you EVER ***Smack * **Pull a prank like that, ever again! ***Smack *** Don't you EVER do ANYTHING that could cost us our lives, our jobs, and our cases! ***Smack *** Do you hear me?"

"Yes!"

***Smack *** "You EVER do it again, and I wont EVER let you come back to NCIS until you're 18, when you're more mature to know better!"

***Smack ***

***Smack ***

***Smack ***

He paused, tired of spanking her.

"Do you, understand me?"

"Yes, I understand." Ellie whispered, biting her tongue to keep from crying.

"Good."

"Can I be excused now?"

"Yes."

She headed for the basement steps. Walking up them, she got to the last one.

"Night Gibbs."

"Goodnight Elizabeth."

He heard the door shut, and he was left alone with his thoughts on what just happened.

He was mad, yes.

But, he felt bad, still.

For he told her...

She was becoming her father.

-------------- ----------------- ------------

A/N: Well, next chapter, is THE last, chapter of this story! Then the next one is posted!


	8. I Forgive You

NCIS: Prank Wars

A/N: Yes folks, this, is the finale of the story. The ending. But, not the ending of the series, good right?

=D

So, my next story will be posted either tonight, or first thing tomorrow when I get up. Cause, I'm already on like, the 7th or 8th chapter of it! Nice right?

I really hope you did enjoy this story, and I hope you pop in for my new one. It'll be worth your while.

Semper Fi!

-Ellie

--------------- ----------------

The next day Ellie came in, without her laptop, her Zune, or her phone.

Tony glanced her way, and glared.

As Gibbs took his seat at his desk, she stood in the middle of the desks.

"Um, I have something to say. Yesterday, was a bad day for all of you. The virus on the computers, the pictures.. Well, that was me. I did it. I created a program, I hacked. I altered pictures. Nobody else was responsible for this, but me." She paused, seeing some confusion, and some anger on their faces, except for Gibbs.

"I didn't mean it to cause any harm, I just thought you guys could use some fun. You guys could, but I guess not in that way. So, I'm apologizing for what I did. If you can forgive me, thanks. If not, I completely understand."

She still saw both the confusion and anger on everyone's face.

Sighing, she knew everyone hated her now. They had a good reason to.

Turning, she headed towards the elevator. Pushing the button, she waited.

As she waited, she looked back to the desks.

Hearing the ding, Ellie entered the elevator, and let the door shut, slowly, taking her to the lab.

On the way down, she thought of what she would say to Abby.

Arriving, she realized, time was up to think.

Entering the lab, she looked for Abby.

"Abby?"

"Back here!"

Ellie followed Abby's voice to the back room.

"Hey Abs."

Abby smiled. "Hi El."

"Look, I need to talk to you."

"Okay, go for it."

"Your caf-pow yesterday? That... was me."

"It was?"

"Yeah. I just thought you all could use some pick-er-up-er. Some fun. You all do, but not in that way."

She said, as she looked down to the floor.

"So, I'm.. saying sorry. You don't have to forgive me, cause Tony doesn't. I already dealt with Gibbs. I already apologized to the others."

Both were silent for a moment.

"I should go, before I cause any other bad things to happen." Ellie turned to leave the lab.

"I forgive you."

Ellie stopped and turned around.

"You forgive me? Why?"

"Because, I was once like you. I pulled lots of pranks on people. Just not the team."

She smiled a little. "Yeah, not a wise decision."

"Totally not."

"Thanks Abby."

"You're welcome. Come here." Abby held her arms out, for a hug.

Ellie smiled and gave Abby a hug in return.

"I should go. I need to get out maybe, or go do something."

"Alright! I'll be here!"

"Of course Abs, you're always here."

"You got it!"

Ellie pushed the elevator button, and again, waited.

As it came, she entered and pushed the "close" button, to close it, but decided not to press any floors.

Instead, she took up the residence in the corner, like she did the night before.

Minutes later, she felt the elevator move up, getting ready to pick someone up.

The doors opened.

She looked up, and saw Tony.

She started to get up, and said something about getting out of his way, but he grabbed her arm, gently, and told her to sit back down.

Sitting back down in her corner, she watched as Tony flicked the emergency switch, and sat down as well, opposite of her.

Ellie sighed.

"I didn't mean... for bad things to come of this entire thing. I just, meant for you guys to find it funny. Well, I definitely fucked that up."

She paused.

"I guess, something just hit me. You and Gibbs are both right. I humiliated people. I'm even damn near like my father. A little secret, only him and I know, is the reason my parents are dead. My dad was a druggie. He couldn't pay up one time. The dealer made his life hell, and he snapped. Killed my mom, and himself, while I watched."

"I'm sorry."

"Its alright. But, Gibbs is right. I really am, damn near like my father, and it'll always be the truth. Like father, like daughter."

"Not true. I think you have a mind of your own." Tony admitted.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Who knows." She shrugs.

It was silent for a moment.

"I forgive you."

"Why? Cause I told you what happened to my parents?"

"No. I got to thinking earlier. I'm not innocent either, and I have pulled pranks on others. I guess I put myself in your shoes, and I figured seeing how pissed Gibbs was, it put you in your place." Tony explained.

"Yeah, it definitely did." She said, pausing. "So, are we..."

"Ok? Yeah, we are." Tony smiled.

"Thanks Tony. I do have to admit, you are like the cool brother I never had."

Tony laughed. "Well, I'm just gonna have to train you to be the little sister who can do things without getting caught for it."

Ellie smiled. "Really?"

"Maybe."

"I can do with that."

"Good."

Tony held out his hand, in a truce.

"Truce?" He asked.

"You bet." She shook his hand, sealing the pact.

"Thanks Tony."

"You're welcome." He said, getting up and flipping the switch again, turning the elevator on. He helped her up. "Now, let's go face Gibbs. He's probably agitated his office was out of order."

"You're right, he probably was." She smiled.

The doors opened to find, none other than Gibbs.

Both of them laughed together.

"Yup, he definitely wanted his office back." Ellie said, as she saw Gibbs smile.

From then on, no more pranks were played, and all was well at NCIS.

Until the next time.

-End!-

---------------- -----------

Hope you all enjoyed!

-Ellie


End file.
